


Glass and Stone

by Lazymoon



Series: Death wasn't The End [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comment advice i'm all for that!, Family Feels, Female Protagonist, Gods, OC, Reincarnation, SI-OC, Self-Insert, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazymoon/pseuds/Lazymoon
Summary: Her Life before Mai wasn't a happy one. It was filled with regret and spite it fueled her to the bitter end. With losses that not even this world could match. She didn't think she'd be given a second chance to make things right to help people the way she wanted to, even if she had to fight tooth and nail for this happiness she would get it or there would be hell to pay.An SI-OC fanfiction for Naruto, Dedicated to The Lovely authors of Dreaming of Sunshine (Silver Queen) Catch Your breath (Lang Noi), Vapors (ElectraSev5n) Civilian Pianist (Writer-and-Artist27) and Of the rivers and the Sea (Aleycat4eva) Thank you all for such wonderful stories, that keep me going till the next update and inspired me to write even if I think it is not good.





	1. And It Begins: Stars In Her Eyes (Rewritten)

_For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one._

_Khalil Gibran_

 

* * *

 

 

Jade Wright, was an art student whose medical bills far succeed her student loans. She had a family, a grandfather, a sick mother, two older sisters each with their own lives and a dad who was the one to check on her in her shitty apartment downtown. She wasn’t a very religious person, but she did believe in one thing. That, life after death, must be better then what we started as. That, for all we did in life we would be rewarded with something, she spent her days wondering about reincarnation if it was true if her grandfather was happier where ever he was like everyone told her. Passing her time, by staring at the stars wishing she were them, light years away from this lonely place. They told her, she was the Sea, that she would one day rise again but always thought herself a rock sinking to the bottom of an endless void that not even the most proficient swimmers could make it. She was her own downfall, she was her own end. Even when she forgets her own name, she’ll know no matter how many lives go by she never made it pass nineteen as Jade Wright.

 

  “You are a strange one.” A cocky voice echoes from the end of the blackness that the void holds.

 

The girl who is not quite Jade, and not yet Mai lets a breath escape her lips, and her appearance is flickering from the pitch-black hair of the girl she once was and the umber of the child she would soon be, her throat clams up and her eyes are an ever changing kaleidoscope at this point until they rest on a soft metallic gold with tints of bronzes on the edges.

 

“What? W-who?” She speaks, looking for the voice in the all-consuming darkness.

 

“How eloquent, and you are the one of a kind?” The voice speaks harshly as if to raise any feeling at all out of the girl.

 

“I-I-I” she stutters, trying to place herself but all she can feel is her breath.

 

“Yes, you. That is the question her.” The trickster laughs.

 

“The Question is who you want to be, but not who you are.” A more feminine voice chimed in, it sounds like spring clean and crisp, and the darkness lifts like a curtain showing the Not-Jade a starlit throne room, with 3 adjutant chairs one which is empty, the entities in the chairs seem to be made of pure gold, filling the room with drowning aura.

 

  “You are like us, but not the same. We haven’t lived hundreds of years. Yet you have may under your belt.” The Queen spoke, rising from her chair her dark black hair flowing over her too thin shoulders for a human to have.

 

“We did not expect you.” The joker pipes up from beside the ruler.

 

“No one did, yet you are.” Queen, slowly walks towards the girl.

 

“I don—“ Not-Jade tries again, as the queen slowly gets closer to her.

 

“Good Luck.” The Queen places a kiss to her forehead, and the world fills with light almost burning its way into every part of her body she felt like she was flying every part of her was moving faster then she has ever gone her bones are shaking as she feels the ground move or was that her she could not tell. She was shaking as the light got brighter and brighter until it was absolutely blinding, then it came to a standstill as the world stopped shaking and the light faded to nothingness, she was willed to open her eyes by a voice. A childlike voice cuts through the silence and she opens her eyes.

 

  She’s met with the face of a young boy, no older than ten with a scar across the bridge of his nose and long brown hair that falls on each side of his face only slightly darker than the younger girl’s dark umber.

Mai’s bright bronzish gold eyes meet his dark brown in a seldom look.

“Mai-chan?” His voice is wavering, as he lets out a soft sob. “I thought, I lost you too Imouto.” He takes Mai into his arms, giving the Teen-turned child a gentle hug. “We-we have to stick up for each other now,  Mai. We’re the only family that we have, and that’s what family is supposed to do. That’s what dad told me, you can count on Iruka-nee to protect you no matter what.” Iruka’s voice cracks, as he tries to combat his feelings to be strong for his little sister.

 

 Mai grunts, gripping the front of her new brother’s shirt with one of her small hand the other trying to wide the tears.

 

“I won’t let them separate us, we’re family we have to stick together if we don’t have each other who do we have?”

 

‘Nothing.’ In the corner of Mai’s mind, Jade is wasting away as all her memories blend into Mai’s fighting over dominance of the fresh soul.

 

“I believe we can do something about that Iruka-kun” A smiling old man, gives the pair a once over trying to rein his emotions in at their appearance of the orphans.

 

“H-Hokage-sama!” Iruka jumps, jolting the toddler in his arms and they start to whine.

 

“Ah, Yes Iruka-kun I am deeply sorry for your parents, both you and your sister are so young.” Hiruzen Sarutobi gives the pair a smile and offers the smaller child one of his fingers which she gladly pulls on.

 

“Asuma is waiting for me at home and no doubt Ichirou as well,” Hiruzen speaks softly. “A full belly and a place to sleep always makes me feel better, how about you?”

 

“Y-yes Hokage-sama, thank you Hokage-sama” Iruka holds his sister tight. Following his Kage, with a scared look in his eyes.

 

“Your family have always been loyal shinobi, it is the least I can do.” Giving the boy a wink, Hiruzen walks with them out of the hospital with a protective hand on Iruka’s shoulder.

 

The souls of two lost children blend together in silence something, not even a Hyuga could see as the power of a false witch and that of a soul full of wanderlust and innocent blend into an oddity that one-day people will tell stories about the girl with stars in her eyes.

 

 


	2. And It Begins: The Strange and The Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruzen Sarutobi's thoughts of the Umino children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes will be one for each different POV, they may change as the younger characters age but the older ones will say the same.  
> and I don't know Konohamaru father's name and I can't seem to find it so I made it Ichirou (does this count as OC?)

_Let us sacrifice our today so that our children can have a better tomorrow_

_P. J. Abdul Kalam_

* * *

 

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi** is by no means a senile man, he was, is not the third Hokage of Konoha for looks but when he found himself taking the Umino children he himself didn’t have an answer for it. Yes, Kohari and Ikkaku were loyal shinobi as their grandmother Hana was one of the best spies that ever step foot in the I-T.

 It was Mai, a toddler no more than a one-year-old, with eyes of gold and stare that would make a Hyuga envious, she shared the same coloring as her grandmother a mark of the family bloodline, which we thought ended with Kohari.

   Iruka shares the blood of his father who hailed from the mist but the boy also holds a will of iron for someone so young. Not backing down from any fight should it be words or it be fist. He held his head up like his was ready to face the world shielding his sister from all the burdens he must bear, as she unknowing tried to do the same.

 He sees assets to the village, but he also sees children. Children who have lost almost everything but each other.

   They hold on to one another, as they support the weight of the loss. It reminds me, it wasn’t just I who lost, he lost his wife yes, Asuma lost his mother but these children lost the only people who took care of them for years, they only spend a little amount of time with them while we both had years with our loved ones. The life of their parents was too small in a child’s eyes.

   “Mai-chan what do you think you’re doing?” trying to hide his amusement I turn myself to face the little troublemaker.

“Gah?” with a scroll in her mouth, (one he must send back to the Kazekage in a steadfast place at that...)  her eyes, draw themselves to my work.

“Would you like to help?” Holding his tongue, offering the child a hand.

Mai places the scroll into my palm and stands on unsteady legs, resting her hands on the desk to hold herself up.

“Re!”

“Read?” looking down at the scroll, the Suna insignia is gnawed thought and it is quite soggy.

“Re!” Mai shouts this time.

“No need to yell Mai-chan, how about a different one? Maybe this one?” The elder Sarutobi holds up a scroll with the mark of the land of hot water on it.

“Re?” Mai tilts her head to the side.

As the clan head starts to read, one the younger clan chunnin bursts, just about catching their breath, a third cousin and a teacher at the academy.

“I’m so sorry Hiruzen-sama, I lost her. One minute she was there and the nex- “the chunnin struggles to get hold of the young Umino and she hides behind the older man.

 “No, need to Worry Tsubaki-san. Mai-chan is doing no harm, she will go with her brother in less than an hour and I was just about to read to her.” Sarutobi gives Tsubaki a smile.

“But— “Tsubaki shakes her head, giving her clan head and the young Umino a smile, “By your command.”

As the chunnin exits, Hiruzen gives Mai a laugh.

“At two, you are already leading chunnin on a race. I’ll have to keep an eye on you little one”

Placing the young girl on her lap he starts to read.

    The Daimyo of hot water, requests a group of two jonins and three chunnin to deal with the tension at the border of the Frost and the Fire. It has been reported that a group of missing-nin with sizeable bounties on their heads have been spotted, once dealt with you will be paid the bounties plus the sum of an A-class mission.

“I think, the Daimyo is trying to get on good turns with us Mai-chan what do you think.”

“I think, we don’t have effort surviving ninjas to take that on Father.”

The eldest son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Ichirou Sarutobi and the Anbu general of Konoha.

“The missing anbu have been found dead, and some jonnin aren’t fit for missions yet and won’t ever be again. We have very few elites up to snuff and they're all already out on different missions. Chunnins are being forced into missions they can’t handle and we are running out of medics.” Ichirou takes a breath and looks at the half-asleep child in his father’s lap. Sliding his Anbu gantlet up his arm he takes the child from his father.

“If we are attacked again, we won’t make it.” He seems out of breath, as he holds the child to the clear part of his uniform.

“How are the anbu numbers?” The kage takes a deadly serious tone.

“I’ve been sending each out with a par, it’s all we can do. Some have to take public missions even when their ranks outside of Anbu don’t match up” Ichirou, took a seat next to his father as he held the child on his hip.

“We’re underman.”

“We need to fix this, Have you already gotten people out of retirement?”

With a seldom nod Ichirou replies “As many as we could, I even cut hounds break short and he really needed that. Poor kid.”

“The new recruits?”

“Won’t be ready for a few more weeks at minimum .”

“Talk to the academy, See what can be done.”

“At your command, Hokage-sama”


	3. And It Begins: You Have to Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training sessions and stories of a clan past.

_Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will._

_Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

 

When the Hokage accepted them into his household, Iruka had not known what to think. Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of the most feared shinobi in the elemental nations, a kage for good reason, why would he take in two orphans? maybe he took pity on them, children who saw their parents die or Maybe he like the council wanted to use them.

  Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake again Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake, Iruka Made his way using Kawarimi to make it a good halfway across the compound he takes a breath, wiping his clammy hands on his shorts.

“Two, two out of three.” Sitting on the ground of the seemingly empty courtyard Iruka relaxes setting himself down by a tree.

“You need to work on your fluidity and control, Umino-kun it will take you farther than just shoving chakra into your hands and willing the jutsu to work,” Ichirou calls from the tree above the boy’s head.

With a snap of his neck, Iruka scrambles up, moving into the more open area of the training groups.

“Sarutobi-san!” Iruka shutters

“Ichirou is fine and Ichirou-san if you’re really feeling formal, most of us are Sarutobi’s here.” Ichirou drawled, jumped down from his spot in the tree line. He yawns “oh don’t stop on my account.” Shaking the leaves out of the dark hair and casual attire he settles himself onto the ground.

Iruka stares at Ichirou for a bit before, he reluctantly started going through his hand seals again and again then he stops.

“Ichirou-san, why do you think Hokage-sama take us in?” Iruka balls his hands into fists, head turned to the ground.

Ichirou lets out a sigh. “That’s it?”

Iruka whines “What, do you mean that’s it!!”

Ichirou gives the kid a laugh, “You don’t know much about your family, do you?”

Iruka shakes his head, “Mother always said, I had to find it for myself like the rest of us.”

Ichirou smiles “Your mother loved to make things much harder than they were.” He pulls his legs together “how about I tell you just how important the Umino’s are?”

“Your family, were merchants, travelers, and other types of artisans like weaponsmiths or seals master. They never stayed in one village for longer the a few months, from the records it was said that the Umino’s moved across borders with ease. That they sold in almost every village even the waring ones.”

Ichirou stands, talking with his hands.

“It was said some of the fastest shinobi apart from the yellow flash himself came from this clan. Hama-oba used to tell me stories of where she traveled and how much they respected her as the Caravan Master.”

“That was Oba-san?” Iruka’s eyes shone, his earlier frustration gone.

“Yes, she was. One of the only female masters and the only one to last as long as she did.” Ichirou smiles “From what she told me your convoy hailed from a small village near Suna she never told me a name.”

“But she went on and on about how beautiful it was, speaking about how whirlpool reminds her of her home and scoffing at the comparison to Suna.”

“She spoke of how she traveled, and how she wished her children lived the life as she did.” Ichirou stops

“Why couldn’t they?” Iruka’s voice is small.

“They would have died.” Ichirou takes a small old looking book out of his pocket with the Kiri symbol on the front cover.

“A long time ago, Kiri put a price on the Umino’s clan head. Anyone from the clan is worth a lot of money for just existing.”

“Our whole clan is in the Bingo book?” Iruka questions

“So are the Uzumaki’s, and all of the blood limit barres in the mist. Simply wanted for your blood, for the power you might hold.” Ichirou flips through the book until he lands on one of the last pages with an eye looking symbol at the top.

“Your mother is one of the Umino’s with the highest bounties apart from Hama-oba herself.” Showing the page to Iruka, he explains.

The page was only two-thirds filled with bounties. Only two which Iruka could recognize one as his mother and grandmother respectable.

“The Jackle was your grandmother, she was feared even in her old age for her work of writing seals on weapons.” Then he pointed to the second one down.

“The Ghoul was your mother, she was feared as one of the most profound trackers whether it be snow or sand.”

 Closing the book before Iruka could read anymore.

“Asking for help, asking questions is the best thing you can do as a young ninja.” Ichirou stands, offering Iruka a hand.

“Now, Umino-san do you need any help?”

Iruka looks up shocked at Ichirou's actions but nods none the less.

“Y-yes Ichirou-san.”

Knowing when you need help, and how to ask was how the Umino's skills either moved or died it was simply what they did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! I'll be trying to update every two weeks or every week once I get into the swing of things. We'll see how school goes!!  
> (I had three ideas with this chapter, make Iruka's clan have more of a Celtic background, a more Egyptian background, or a Romi background. I ended up picking Egyptian inspired because it was one of the two I knew the most about and that I have written stories about the Celtic ( and have some in the works) before and I have another planned for Romi inspired story base.  
> (Also sorry for the wait grades closed a week ago, stress is killing me!)  
> -Will


	4. And It Begins: A Child's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai's mind is nothing less than a shit show at this point, a child reliving memories of a past life constantly maybe friendships with other children can help.

_**海乃舞**_

_Dance In The Sea (Mai Umino)_

_The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart._

_St. Jerome_

                    

* * *

 

        **Not**  knowing who you are, is a hard thing to perceive when your body is barely a year old. Mai almost never stopped crying when she was alone, the presence of another always seemed to calm her whether it be her brother or any young genin she seems to hate being left alone for more than a few moments.

  ‘Maybe I’m crazy’ Her caretaker of the day (an Uchiha injured kunoichi) had left the room to prepare a meal, her mine once again starts to wonder as she loses her focus and her senses take hold, the burning and itching of the natural chakra fills into her breaking the barrier her mind had put in place to protect itself and the memories flood back like an old nightmare and she starts to scream.

‘Maybe I’m just not real’ Mai’s last coherent thought comes out as a low whine, as she tries to stop herself from causing any more of a problem for the Sarutobi clan.

And Asuma comes to her rescue looking worn-out and just about beaten he’s out of breath as he’d just got done from training with Ichirou.

“Mai-chan? Didn’t we tell the minder not to leave you alone.” Asuma spoke with fondness in his tone to the child, as for the months they’ve been there, he had taken a liking to her intelligent personality always wanting to be read to, always wanting answers.

Her screams, lessen till there only sniffles and she stops gripping the ground eyes trained on Asuma like a bloodhound, taking in small breathes as he walks towards where the toddler is sitting on the deck.

“You’re very needy, Mai-Hime.” He smiles, picking up the chubby child and holding her to his chest.

“Suma?” The almost-child lays her grubby palms flat on the teen's chest feeling the chakra network beneath his skin feeling the warmth.

“Mm.” Asuma hums, walking farther off the deck and into the sunlight reflecting off the girl’s Umber hair and shinning against his, he runs his fingers through her hair “Iruka will be livid with the minder if he finds out.”

Mai speaks curtly “No!” the sound slightly muffled by the flank jacket.

“The first word you say is no?” Asuma grins at her and ruffles her short wavy hair. thinking to himself.‘At times, I wonder if dad took them in just for the obligation he had to their grandmother or if he couldn’t stand to see the bright smile turn into something else.’ Placing Mai onto the grass just off the deck and into the courtyard.

“Asuma-kun!” Fuuko Uchiha, the babysitter for the day returns with a bottle and broth, not startling even slightly at the slight of the young Sarutobi brother.

“Did she start crying again?” She sighs at Asuma’s nod. “She’ll need to grow out of this, no one can stay with her all off the time Asuma-kun.” Her tone is almost condescending.

“do you know how dangerous it is to leave an untrained sensor alone without something to focus on Uchiha -san.” Asuma’s eyes never leave Mai.

“Yes Asuma-kun, I do but if you accommodate her every will she’ll never learn how to control it.” Fuuko voice steels itself as if preparing for a mental battle.

“I have talked about it with father, when she is coherent enough to speak in full sentences we will begin to teach her how to rein in her senses, but as a sensor and an Umino, it will be a hard climb. Something, you had never gone thought. The very thought of sensing the ambient chakra gives you a headache, doesn’t it?” From the doorway Ichirou chimes in, with Iruka right behind him, he gives Fuuko a cold look.

“Now, Sarutobi-sama! The child wil—“she croaks out a few words before Aska cuts her off “Are you raising Mai? Tell me Uchiha-san are you?” she shakes her head and he continues his rant “No, you couldn’t you are just a minder who didn’t do her job.”

“You are just children yourselves, Sarutobi-sama!”  Fuuko counters

“We are only children when you see fit? I am a Jonin and my brother a chunnin. You have no say minder.” The heir to the Sarutobi clan points to her then to the door and she leaves without another word.

Asuma gives his brother an exasperated look then sighed “You didn’t have to scare her that badly now Dad will be lucky if he ever finds another minder.”

Iruka snorts “She left Mai alone on purpose.”

“Dad likes her opinion in politics anyway.” Ichirou laughs.

 

* * *

 

              **“Hokage-sama?** ” Shikaku Nara, the head of the Nara clan and a recent father eyes are locked with the small child who has seemed to taken up the Hokage’s chair.

‘Yes, Nara-kun.” Hiruzen answers from his place near the window.

“Why and I hope I’m not being too disrespectful Hokage-sama but, why is there a baby on your chair?” Shikaku asks the Third in a forced causal manner.

“Mai-chan hates to be left alone” Hiruzen, sends the younger man a smile.

“Have you thought to leave her with other children?” Shikaku leans over the desk and offers a finger to the chubby child like he does to his own which Mai grabs in one small hand.

“Now, Nara-kun you wouldn’t mind, would you?” Hiruzen gives the young father a smile and at that moment the Nara head new he’d bee suckered and just hoped his wife would not be angry with him, it’s a request from the Hokage after all.

“How troublesome.” Shikaku sighs, resigning himself to baby duty at both home and work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> Don't worry about too many Ocs the Uchiha in this chapter is just a filler and probably won't ever be shown again.  
> Another chapter is done  
> (My tumblr is lazyyymoons!.)


	5. And It Begins: Tense Tots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nara and the Umino meet, face to face and the lazy man gets a run for his money as a child pulls his hair out and seems to enjoy doing it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Life can be a pain sometimes but i'm back with another update and it took me nearly two months (Nice going will) i tried to make it longer than normal because of that but it made me not want to write more so it took while.  
> Good news tho, i'm writing another story base in this universe different time and that should be up soon to, I'm calling it Embers and Ash. I might think of another name for it but maybe not.  
> I'm hopefully broke out of my writing slump. ( I have a badass Iruka one shot on the way too look forward to that!!)  
> I'd like to thank Drifting_clouds 23 for being amazing commenter thanks for the love.

_In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter and sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things the heart finds its morning and is refreshed._  
_Khalil Gibran_

* * *

 

                     Shikaku Nara is one known to be one of smartest men in Konoha, He’s the Jonnin commander as well as the head of the Nara clan, yet when dealing with a crying little girl. He fumbles like a newborn deer getting used to its new legs. Just like a deer, he does end up standing in the end even if it takes a few moments to succeed.  
Mai’s squeak filled the near-empty office, as she tries to gain Shikaku’s attention, with the Hokage out of the building he’s been asked to watch the small girl.  
Looking Up from his papers he droned. “What now Gaki?” Just as he started to stand, Mai started to cry.  
The father started to panic, His son was always so quiet when he was around. A baby crying isn’t quite new but it does not mean that makes it any less upsetting even when the child is not your own.  
   

                  “Now, Gaki.” Shikaku, starts over to the desk, watching Mai smack her grubby hands across the hard-oak desk, as fat tears stain the baby’s face.  
  “You aren’t alone, so don’t act like it. Huh?” Shikaku moves tilting his head to look at the desk, hoping the kid hadn’t destroyed anything too important even though he doubted that the Hokage would be angry anyway.  
Mai makes grabby hands at Shikaku’s hair as he leans down. ‘Pineapple?’ trying to focus her thoughts long enough to notice that it's not a fruit but a ponytail and he allows the child to pull at his hair as she quiets herself.  
Shikaku sighs, picking up the child and holding her awkwardly for a moment as she panics in the new set of arms, pulling at any lose piece of clothing or hair she could get her hands on.  
The duo look at each other for a long silent moment, before Mai lets out a small sly giggle and Shikaku a soft chuckle.  
“Will, my son be like this tricky? He’s smaller than you, but you both are needy babe’s” Shikaku scoffs, setting Mai on the left side of the couch as he takes up the right.  
“You two have the same eyes, Mai-chan. Your eyes question everything.” Shikaku presses his finger into Mai’s nose causing he face to scrunch up, crinkling her eyes and nose.

  
                   A click makes him turn his head towards the door as It opens, showing the shape of a well-known pre-genin with a scar across his nose.  
“Iruka-kun.” Iruka takes on look at the Nara, and his face completely changes from a loving older brother ready to see his sister to a small horrified pre-genin staring at the Jonin commander who happens to be sitting next to his precious Mai-chan.  
This awkward silence was broken by the ever-graceful icebreaker that is Mai. With a loud giggle, she pulls her brother's attention to her away from the grumpy Jonin. Iruka smiles at her, moving over to the couch and sitting on the far edge, Mai trying to crawl to him making her away slowly but surely over to him.  
“I don’t bite.” Shikaku laughs. “Isn’t that right Mai-chan?” Earning himself a confused look from the babe he continues. “Gaki, you don’t have to be so on tense, it’s a drag for kids like you to be so scared.”  
He folds his work under his arm, standing arching his back in a yawn.

      “Now we can go to dinner.” Shikaku turns to the door as he speaks. “The Hokage, can’t keep paying retired shinobi to watch Mai.”  
“That’s fine Asuma and Ichi-san do a good job of watching her.” Iruka questions.  
“Apparently Mai-chan’s a menace but honestly I just don’t see it.” Shikaku lets out a sigh, facing the pair once again. “If she had darker eyes I could have sworn she was a Nara child, He wants her to have someone her age to bond with and that’s how he dragged me into this mess” with a mutter of what sounded like a soft “Troublesome”  
    “He wants her to befriend your son?” Iruka asks thoughtfully.

    “Indeed, kiddo and honestly from what I can see the pair with be trouble and make that double.” Shikaku nods his head to the door. “My wife hates it when I’m late for dinner.”  
  Iruka looks at the child in arms, and nods. Joining Shikaku at the door.  
“Asuma-ni-san and Ichi-san will know where we are right?” Iruka says quietly, breaking the serious atmosphere of the room with the blush dusting his checks.  
       “Of course, they will Iruka-kun. Of course, I don’t think anything could stop either of them from finding you if they tried.” He laughs quietly to himself as he catches the chakra of the Anbu commander by the window, watching them as they spoke. Taking a close eye on how he acted towards the children. “In the weeks, you’ve spent at the Sarutobi compound they both seem very protective of you already Brat.”  
“Why am I going anyway, he wants her to have a friend there’s nothing about me,” Iruka Asks following the man to the door  
Dinner was chaotic, to say the least, Shikaku placed the two toddlers together in hopes that a bond formed, as oh was he correct in doing so it was best for both of the little tots as they seem to find some sort of solace in each other company with the number of nonsensical words that Mai seems to be spitting out and the small noises that his own son replies with the two are making more noise than one set of tiny lungs to make on their own.

* * *

  
       Shikaku soon found himself in something akin to an Interrogation by the older Umino, with non-stop questions until Yoshino calls for dinner gushing over the babes (Iruka included.) And putting Shikaku to work by setting the table, (How troublesome he would have said, if not afraid his wife would take his head clean off.) Keeping him in line as she settles the tots into their chairs, putting food out for those who have teeth and giving the toothless something mushy that looked unappealing to anyone older than a year of age.  
With the children mushing away and Iruka picking at his food, seeing no way her beloved would try and break the silence so she takes matters into her own hands.

      “Mai-chan and Shika really seem to be getting along. Like Him and Choji-Kun did. I’d wonder if all three of them would get along just as well.” Yoshino sends Iruka a grin, picking up her chopsticks.  
“Mai does like people.” Iruka bites out awkwardly.  
“Then her and Choji will get right along.” Yoshino smiles.  
“She could probably out eat him if she put her mind to it if she continues at this rate.” Shikaku huffs out a laugh, gesturing to the rapidly eating baby to his left.  
  “babies need to eat, and ones from Ninja families with active chakra coils tend to eat more.” Yoshino ruffles the hair of the two babes joyously.  
  “That’s why civilians eat less then ninja’s do. Iruka said keeping the conversion going.  
  “That and we tend to do a lot more that requires energy. But we Nara are the exception to that rule of course.” Shikaku sniggered, a grin on his face.  
  “If you make fun of yourself Shika. Then what will I do.” Yoshino cuts in with a smile that would look fitting on that of a trickster, patting her husband on the cheek in fake solace, (Which she was, but no one at the time new the woman could prank your socks off and you’d never know it was her.)  
     “Do it more of course.” Shikaku snorts, as dinner fades into bliss. Ending with two children sad to leave each other company, a very tried Nara, and a smiling wife.  
It wasn’t as troublesome as some would think.


	6. Mai's Mind: The Butterfly flaps it's wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A birthday party for children under the age of 2 how is that going for you Shikaku? How did your wife even get you to agree to this."  
> "She's my wife."

_Everybody knows what a caterpillar is, and it doesn't look anything like a butterfly._

_Lynn Margulis_

* * *

            Being a baby was mind numbing boring when you weren’t having an existential crisis at every turn. All you do is eat, sleep, and, wrap grown men around your chubby fingers.  
The last was quite fun, so far, the Old-man and the boys who usually watch us, have all fallen for my cute looks and needy behavior. I’m not quite sure if Pineapple has, but his wife has. (She’s a nice woman, I wouldn’t abuse my power with her too badly. Yet at least.)  
Slowly I’ve been getting better at understanding the language around me. I had a basic understanding of it before I died, along with a few others (I’m not bragging I wasn’t fluent in any of them.) I did know what people said, I could just barely get what most conversions were about and the ones with the old, not a chance. The boys (By Jiji’s standards anyway.) were much easier to understand. I even picked up my name.

   I’m Mai, (Jade died a long time ago.) Mai Unimo. A small child who soul is a mixture of new and old. I have the memories of a dead girl mixed with the blurry images of parents I don’t quite remember in this life.  
That brings us here.  
_My first birthday party._  
           

       Time is weird when you sleep through most of it. Days bleed into weeks which bleed into months which soon bleed into a whole new year, I hadn’t even known my birthday was close. The only sense of time I had was the changing seasons.  
My birthday is on September 5th (The Start of the school year oh joy, let’s hope these schools don’t run the same.) Surprisingly the same day of the month as it was before maybe those gods had some humor after all.  
The Nara’s (Well, Yoshino. Because we all know Shikaku would never be caught dead planning a party for anyone, much less children.) Asked dear, Jiji if they could host me for my birthday party. Since Mine, Shikamaru’s and Ino’s were all in the same month they (Yoshino really, Shikaku’s just along for the ride, like a good boy toy.) wanted a joint party so it would still be fun but easier on the parents.  
And Of course, He just had to say Yes.  
Ichirou, bless his soul got most of my childish tantrum. (Damn The last thing I want to do is go to a party with more clan heirs then I can count and I can already tell this is by no means going to be a small party.)  
“Mai-chan. You’re being a real brat.” Ichirou, is trying his best to calm me down, and if I was a normal child it might have worked.  
     

         He’s holding a bright yellow kimono grip and he expects me to put that on and willingly go to a party? I’ve never willingly gone to a party without a bribe in my life, and I’m not going to start now.  
“You’re friends with Shikamaru-kun, what’s wrong with a little more people?”  
I give him the best deadpan stare a one-year-old can give as if asking him just who is he trying to convince me or himself.  
“If you don’t get dressed you won’t get food.” Ichirou sighs deeply. “Work with me here Mai-chan.”  
I stop looking up at him, smiling at him in false innocent offering my hands in an up motion.  
           

             “Whatever you’re planning Mai. Please don’t” Ichirou spoke softly, as he begins to dress me in the godforsaken Kimono. (I have nothing against yellow, it’s one of my favorite colors. But it’s so heavy with the layers he puts on, how many are there 6?)  
Playing with the soft fabric, as he brushes my hair into two small childish pig-tails.  
“Shika?” Speaking in single word sentences and praying that my point gets across has become somewhat of a game to me, even though it may be the only way I can talk that doesn’t I can’t make it fun (doesn’t make it any less frustrating either.)  
“yes, we can see Shikamaru-kun. It’s both of your birthday party. With the added factor of Yamaka Heir Ino-san and a few others.” Ichirou lifts me into his arms. “everyone is waiting for you Brat.”

 

* * *

  
             “And little Fawn is finally here.” Shikaku is leaning against the main gate of the Nara compound, relaxed back against wall and arms crossed. “Yoshino was starting to get worried.”  
       “Our Little brat didn’t want to get dressed.” Ichirou starts with a smile. “I apologize for the lateness.”  
   “Ku?” I make Grabby hands reaching out to the young father, tilting head to the side pigtails bobbing childishly as I move.  
  “and here I thought she loved Yellow.” Shikaku takes me out of Iruka’s hands swiftly placing me in the nook of his elbow.  
“Me too.” Ichirou pulls gently on one of my pigtails as the group begins to walk deeper into the Nara compound.

    The Nara compound is beautiful, I could spend hours just staring at the scenery. It was full of life, bursting at every edge with unbribed nature the farther you get from the gate the fewer buildings there are, the more animals and trees dot the landscape. I’d like to think of it as some sort of paradise.

  It only took a few minutes for the adults to reach the inner part of the Nara household, and Yoshino should be proud of herself, I don’t remember most of my birthday parties as Jade but it sure as hell didn’t look like this vomit of colors and it wasn’t as cram packed with random party decor.

       “Ahh, the last party girl has arrived.” Yoshino hums, manhandling me out of Shikaku’s hold placing me on her left hip (her right was taken by someone with a thin mop of blond hair. Ino.)  
“Yo?” I force my baby hands around the cloth of her jacket as I look around.  
Next to the table with gifts that were rapped within three different colors (Yellow, green, and purple.) were Choji, his father, along with Ino’s dad with Shikamaru in his lap. (With their wives somewhere, socializing I assume.)

     A person with insanely long red hair (It almost went down to her ankles. Who has that much hair?) has their back towards me and is holding another small babe in her arms (The babe is trying to stick his hands through the sea of red hair with little success.)  
 

   As they felt my eyes on them, the tide seems to recede as they turn themselves towards me.  
Showing me a child with bright yellow hair, eyes as blue as the sky and whiskers on his cheeks. A vaguely annoyed looking woman is holding him up, she's smiling none the less, violet eyes shining.

  The second our eyes meet, everything just stops.  
         

            **_Just who is that?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII LOVELY READERS.  
> Will here, yeah I got sidetracked again. (I sleep more than anything else at this point. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates for anything.)  
> I've been slacking like crazy man, my deepest apologies.  
> Anyway, here is chapter 6!!! The next chapter is still a work n progress sorry for the disappointment. (Also i tried to work on the spacing of the paragraphs i hope it looks better now.)  
> Little hints for any updates in the plot.  
> Mai and Noriko have the same color eyes, don't they?


End file.
